


I will find you Killian, I will always find you

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma searches everywhere in the Underworld for Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will find you Killian, I will always find you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Spoilers for 5x14 and 5x15.  
> Based on this [Tumblr post.](http://canwetalkaboutcaptainswan.tumblr.com/post/136610790402/can-we-talk-about)  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

They need to split up, something Emma's parents are immediately against. They don't know anything about how the Underworld works. Every realm has its own rules and they're certain, the Underworld has rules and loopholes that anyone can use against them. But they have better chances of finding Killian if they split up.

But search in pairs. Snow stays with Charming; Regina, Robin, and Gold; Henry with Emma. If they find anything, they meet up at the broken clock tower. They can figure out a base camp later. If the Underworld or Underbrooke is the same as their Storybrooke, then everything is as where it should be.

The first place Emma and Henry look is down by the docks, for _The Jolly Roger_. Except it isn't there. There's no ship at all and Emma panics for a moment because if his ship isn't there, it makes her second guess if Killian is there too. Logically, if she found where _The Jolly_ births, then it would be a sure sign that her Captain is nearby too.

Henry squeezes her hand and smiles at her reassuringly. "Don't worry mom. We're going to find him because that's what this family does; we find each other and we really don't like to give up," he says, "We just keep looking,"

"Right," Emma reasons, "So, we know everything here is flipped from our Storybrooke, so all we have to do is look in reverse; in all the most unlikely places and eventually, we'll find him and then, we go home,"

"It would help if we could use magic but Mr. Gold said magic is dead here, literally. Magic needs a surrounding life force in order for it to work," Henry says.

Emma shrugs. "Yeah, makes sense. It's like oxygen," she says, "But you're right, we're going to find him and we're not leaving here until we do,"

~~

Emma and Henry continue searching and after eight hours, they regroup with the others and meet up at the fallen clock tower. It would be good to go somewhere else hidden but isn't easy to determine exactly where is a safe location for them to hide.

Regina and Robin went to the docks too and didn't find Killian, Snow and David went to the Underworld version of Granny's and didn't find him.

There are dead spirits all around them, going about their unfinished business and it occurs to Emma maybe what they need to do is ask someone.

"Well, Ms. Swan, the thing is, if you want to stay undetected from Hades, asking a random spirit where to find your dead lover probably isn't the best idea," Gold says.

"We can't use magic, and we tried looking everywhere for him. What other options do we have?" she counters, "We just need to be selective about who we ask. There's people down here, people we know and trust. We ask them,"

"Killian's brother?" Henry asks.

"That would be a good idea but I have no idea what Liam looks like," Emma adds.

"I think I might know someone we can ask," Gold says, "It's someone both the pirate and I knew: Milah and lucky for us, we don't have to look far,"

Emma looks at them curiously and then Gold nods to the crossing guard directing, well, children to their final destination. She knew that he was there the whole time and kept on giving them, Gold ugly stares. Emma starts towards the woman but Rumple stops her. "Let me talk to her first, Ms. Swan," he says.

Emma reluctantly steps down and Rumple walks over to Milah. "If you're here to kill me again, not possible since I'm already dead," she snaps at him, "So, what do you bloody want, Rumple?"

"We're looking for someone Milah," he says, "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Depends. Who are you looking for?"

"Your ex-boyfriend, the pirate, of course,"

Milah raises an eyebrow and looks back at the people she behind her husband. "Sorry, I haven't seen him," she admits.

"No, I know that you're lying. You've been shepherding lost souls to their final destination since you got here. Surely, you must have seen him at one point, or at the very least, heard that he was here somewhere,"

"If I knew where he was, why would I help you? How do I know I can trust you?" she counters.

"You can trust me," Emma says, stepping forward, "We're not here to hurt Killian. We're here to bring him home,"

Milah studies Emma curiously. "And who are you, lass?" she questions.

"Emma," she says, "I'm here to look for the man I love, the man who once loved you too,"

"Killian moved on from me?" Milah cries, "I've never been able to move on from him, no matter how hard I tried to forget him,"

"He's your unfinished business," Rumple adds.

"He's one of three unfinished businesses, love," she says, glaring at her husband, "It seems there was a lot unsaid between us when you crushed my heart, like why you needed that bloody magic bean so badly?"

Rumple sighs. "You weren't exactly forthcoming either about why you were miserable," he snaps.

"Okay, okay," Emma interrupts, "Obviously, you two have a lot of issues to work through but for right now, Milah, can you tell us where Killian is?"

Milah looks directly at Emma. "I really wish I could help you but I don't know where Killian is. A lot of souls pass this way all the time and I know he's here too but I never found him," she admits, "I'm sorry Emma,"

"Back to square one then," Regina deduces, "By the way Emma, I found your house. If it's abandoned, we can regroup there and figure something out,"

Emma turns to Regina. "You found Killian's and mine's house and you didn't say anything about it?" she asks.

Regina shrugs. "It didn't look like anyone was home," she says.

"At least, we have a base camp now," Charming adds.

~~

The group finds Emma's house and walk up to the porch. Emma has her hand on the knob, thinking it should be easy to open up but it's locked and she doesn't have a key or even magic to get inside. If the place is abandoned, it should be open.

"Emma, what is it?" her mother asks.

"It's locked," she says.

"It's abandoned," Regina adds, "It shouldn't be locked unless…"

"Unless what?" Emma asks.

Regina looks up and around the house and starts banging on the front door. A dog inside starts barking immediately and Emma's brow furrows. She doesn't own a dog. "Regina, we should go. I think we're trespassing on someone else's property,"

"Emma, someone's coming," Regina says.

A very tall, broad man answers the door; there’s a dog sitting behind him calmly. "Can I help you lass?" he asks, studying all of them.

Emma's transfixed on the man in front of her. She knows that she's never seen him before but he feels very familiar to her. "Umm, does anyone else live here with you?" she asks, "I'm looking for someone,"

His expression changes briefly, from warm to somber and Emma knows his answer. "No," he says, and the breath she's been holding whooshes out of her lungs, and she can't stop the tears from slipping down her face. "I'm sorry," he tells her.

Emma looks at him one last time, releasing the ring she didn't even realize she was holding, painfully clinging to one last hope. "That's alright. I'm sorry about bother-"

"Wait," he says, staring at her necklace.

She looks up at him inquisitively, her breath catching once again. Suddenly he's leaning forward, and in normal circumstances, Emma would back away slowly from a random stranger's advances, but for some reason, she holds still. The man extends his hand and carefully picks up the ring, holding it delicately in his fingers. "Impossible.." he mutters under his breath before he looks up into her eyes again.  
"Emma?"

A new wave of tears overwhelms Emma as the smallest bit of hope inside her is reignited because there's only one person other than Killian who would recognize this ring. Henry was right. Their family is good at finding each other. "Liam, have you seen him?"

"Come in, love," he says, smiling brightly at her, "He's upstairs,"

Liam escorts them inside the house and Emma stops briefly in the hallway, looking over everything. Of all the things in Underbrooke, their house looks exactly the same. Every trinket in its proper place. Liam touches Emma's shoulder briefly and she looks at him. "Come on lass, Killian's waiting for you," he says.

Emma lets him lead her upstairs and he takes her to the bedroom. There's the queen sized bed with a navy blue comforter, light blue wallpaper to match and the telescope she put downstairs is placed by the window but there's no Killian. She looks at Liam nervously and then to the telescope.

"Where is he?" she panics.

Suddenly, Killian walks in and stops short, staring at Emma and her family. "Bloody hell," he breaths.

Emma runs into his arms and hugs him, crying. "I knew I would find you,"

"Emma, no, you can't be here," Killian says, looking at her, "I died so you could have your life back. I died to save all of you and you're here, in the bloody Underworld. No, Emma, no!"

Emma kisses him softly and Killian kisses her back. There's a pulse, she's breathing, which means she's alive. They came for him.

"You're alive...the Darkness?"

Everyone turns to Rumple and Killian shakes his head, smiling bitterly. "Why, of course. You just couldn't resist an opportunity, could you crocodile? It's such a shame but I can't say I'm surprised. You've always loved your power more than her," he seethes.

Rumple sighs. "I'm the least of your worries right now, pirate," he counters, "There's no magic here, which means we need to figure out another way to reunite you with your body and get you out of here alive,"

"No, Emma, I can't leave," Killian cries.

"Of course, you can. Killian, you don't belong here,"

"Yes, I do," he says and leaves her be.

Emma's standing there dumbfounded. She knows Killian has a self-loathing complex and it wouldn't be easy to convince him to leave. Still, Emma's not ready to give up and she refuses to let Killian give up too. "No, Killian, you have to listen to me. You don't belong here…" she pleads with him.

"A lifetime of evil deeds as a vengeful pirate and I don't belong here, Swan?" he counters, "You don't know what I did as that man, unforgivable things in the name of my revenge; things I need to atone for,"

Emma sighs. "You're right. I don't know all the things you did but I also know that you're not that person anymore," she continues.

Killian shrugs. "It doesn't matter, Emma," he muses, "Once a pirate, always a pirate,"

"If you were still that vengeful pirate, none of us would be here now, for you," she counters, "Killian, please, come home with me. We can start over, forget the past and move on,"

"I bloody can't move on, Swan?! Aren't you listening?" he cries, "There is no moving on for me, not with you and not here,"

"Why?"

Killian doesn't say and Emma just feels physically exhausted. Emma doesn't understand Killian's attitude. She knows he has a self-loathing complex but there's something else going on he refuses to talk about.

"Is it Milah?" she asks, "I met her earlier. She knows that you're here but she can't see you because she has to pay her penance,"

Killian still doesn't say anything.

"You have to help me, Killian; help me understand why you feel you can't leave. Maybe if I knew what it is, I can help you make peace with whatever or whomever it is,"

He looks at her finally. "You can't make it right, Emma," he muses.

Emma sighs, clutching the ring on her necklace and starts to walk away, and then stops, turning angrily to him. "I know you probably think that this is a waste of my time Killian but I refuse to give up on you, and I swear, I am not leaving this house until you come with me,"

"You're making demands of me now?" he counters, "I thought we were done with that,"

"I'm not making demands,"

"Are you?" he says, arching his eyebrow, "Because it bloody sounds like it to me,"

Liam watches his brother and Emma continue to argue with each other, not really argue; Emma's trying her best to convince Killian to leave with her and Killian's doing everything he can to resist and turn her down. He also notices, there is something he's refusing to talk about with her.

"Has their relationship always been like this?" Liam asks finally.

"My mom and Killian?" Henry pipes, "It's never been easy for them but they do truly love each other, I believe that,"

"How did they meet?"

Henry smirks. "Which first meeting would you like to hear? They've had a couple different ones," he laughs.

Liam looks back at Killian and Emma. "How can they have more than one first meeting?"

"Magic," he says.

Liam's confused for a moment and then smiles. He's always been a firm believer in true love and he's happy that Killian found it with Emma. He doesn't know her very well but he recognizes why Killian loves her. She's strong, determined and there's just something magical about her.

"Were you a witness to one of these first meetings, lad?"

"I was," Henry smirks, "There's this connection between them, like kindred spirits or something,"

Liam turns his full attention to Henry. "You and my brother, you're close?"

"We are. It took me some time to warm up to him but yeah, we're close and he makes my mom happy," he says.

Liam glances at Emma and Killian and then back to Henry. "You're not Killian's?"

"No," he says quickly.

Liam suddenly feels embarrassed because he assumed since Henry came with Emma and her family looking for his brother, that the lad was his son. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

"No, it's okay. I can see why you assumed,"

"Who's your real father?" he asks.

"Someone my mom knew and loved once. Your brother knew him too but he died," Henry muses, "I suppose he's somewhere here too but maybe not. My father doesn't have unfinished business with my mom since they settled things before he died,"

Liam glances back at Emma and Killian, and then to Henry. "Have you tried looking for him?"

Henry shrugs. "I'm not so sure that's wise. I'm only thirteen and me, wondering around a strange place like this on my own, probably not a good idea," he reasons.

Liam grins at him. "Something tells me, lad, you're a brave young man and can handle yourself if you need to," he observes.

"I also don't think my mom wants to see him," Henry continues, "There's a lot of painful history between them and anyway, my mom's healed from that heartbreak,"

"Have you?"

"Probably never," Henry admits, "But there's no shortage of male figures I can look up to in my family. I have both my grandpas, Robin, and your brother. They all bring unique experiences to the table,"

"It's very important for a young man to have a father figure in his life," Liam reasons, "I had to be that person for Killian for a long time after our father left us,"

"Your brother is mine," Henry says and Liam smiles at him, "I know he's not blood but that's okay. Blood doesn't make a family, it's the people you love and Killian's a good man. I see that now,"

Liam claps Henry's back, smiling at him. "I'm glad you count my brother as your family, Henry," he says, "I'm sure he feels the same about you too,"

"Yeah," he whispers, "He's not my father but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. I do, which is why I'm here and if one day, he becomes my step dad, I'm okay with that,"

Liam smiles again. "I'll tell you what, Henry, I would be honored to call myself your uncle and for you to become a part of my family,"

"Thanks, Liam," he smiles, "I'm happy to count you as my family too,"

Deep down, Liam's happy to call Emma, Henry, and their family his family too. It isn't blood that makes a family, it's who you love and why you love them.

The elder Jones looks back at Emma and Killian. She's been trying to talk to Killian, begging him to leave with her but Emma is on her last tether because she did not make this journey, to save her pirate and not leave with him. She isn't afraid of the future anymore, she wants that future with Killian so badly and needs him to understand that this, being here in the Underworld, is not his future. His future is with her.

"He still won't listen to you, lass?" Liam asks, leaning on the bedroom doorframe, arms crossed, "I'm sorry, Emma,"

"I know he's done a lifetime of bad things but he's changed, he's a better person now because he gave up his revenge," Emma cries, "There's something else he's clinging onto,"

Liam quirks a curious eyebrow. "What else is there?" he questions.

Regina reluctantly buts into the conversation. "Well, there might be one thing keeping him here," she says.

"What is it then?" Liam queries.

"What Killian did to your father," Regina explains.

"Our father abandoned us on the high seas," Liam boils, "If Killian did something to him, I'm sure he bloody deserved it,"

"He murdered him," Emma mentions, "And then left his half-brother, your half little brother an orphan,"

The mention of another brother hits Liam hard but he's beginning to understand why Killian believes he can't leave with Emma. He glances back at Killian, then to Emma and Regina and then goes to his brother.

"You lied to me," he says.

Killian doesn't flinch, playing with his hook.

"You told me when you found me that you never saw Papa after he abandoned us that night," Liam tells him, "Why did you lie, Killian?"

He finally looks up at Liam. "That man isn't worth mentioning," he says, "Not after what he did to both of us,"

Liam sighs. "I understand. I was angry with him for a long time too but eventually, I learned to let go of that anger and move on. We still had each other, brother and that's what mattered," he relates.

"Except you died,"

Liam smiles. "You know I've always been a stubborn arse, Killian," he says, nudging his shoulder, "But now is not the time for you to be one. You have a life. You have this amazing woman who truly loves you, so much that she made this trip to save you and I don't think she's leaving this place until you agree to leave with her; and you have her entire family too. You have all these people who care and love you. You have to let go of your unfinished business, Killian,"

"What if I can't?"

"Then, you have to promise me, you will find our little brother, make it up to him for what happened and be the family he needs," Liam demands.

"How do you know about him?"

"Emma," he says, "You've blamed yourself for too long for what you did to him. Now, is your chance to make it right finally. Find our brother, Killian,"

"You realize Father named him after you. He found a new family and replaced the sons' he had with a new child,"

Liam glances at Emma and Regina, then to Killian. "That is...very painful...but no matter the circumstances, he is still our blood, Killian," he says, "And I think, deep down, you need this closure too,"

"We can find your brother, Killian...I'd love to meet him too," Emma adds.

Liam smiles at her softly.

"Please, come back to me, Killian," Emma cries, "We can have that future together, everything but it's up to you,"

"Aye," he says finally, "Let's go home, then,"

Emma hugs him happily. Everyone else piles back into the room and Emma smiles at her parents, letting them know that things are okay now.

"How do we do this?" Killian asks.

"Trade a life for a life, and I know whose life we trade," Emma says.

Everyone once again turns towards Rumple. "You owe him this, Gold," she says, "You stay here, you pay your penance and Killian leaves with my family,"

"What about Belle?"

"We'll tell her that you sacrificed yourself to save Hook, to make up for everything you put him through," she reasons. "I know you're a bastard, but I will not tarnish who you are to her,"

"I guess there's nothing else to say but have a nice trip back home Captain," he says.

~~

Everything feels too good to be true, for Emma. She's found Killian, Rumple's agreed to stay in Underbrooke. As they're about to leave the house, Killian hugs his brother goodbye.

"It's okay Killian," Liam assures him, "I'm not sad that you're leaving. You're not alone anymore. You have a wonderful woman who truly loves and a family, that's all that's important to me; knowing you're happy again,"

Killian pulls back and looks at his brother smiling solemnly. "I am happy but it'll never be complete without you, Liam,"

"No Killian," Liam says shortly, "My unfinished business is done, don't make me yours. Live your life. Be with Emma, make a family with her and enjoy your happiness. That will ensure you will get out of here,"

"I love you Liam," Killian cries, hugging him again.

"I'll see you again one day, brother," he muses, stepping aside as Emma faces him.

"Liam, it's a real pleasure to have finally met you," she says.

Liam smiles at her, "You are one very special lass and I'm glad you and Killian found each other,"

She gives him a slight smile. "Thank you, Liam," she says and starts to remove her necklace but he stops her. "But it's yours,"

"No," he says, glancing at his brother, "I'm not the one you should give this to. Give this to him when you're ready, but don't wait too long, Emma,"

~~

That too good to be true feeling stays on Emma's mind as she hold Killian's hand and walk out of the house together. She's giving into love, the love they share but marriage is a really big step for Emma. But it is something to think about it, something they can talk about on the trip home or once they are actually home in Storybrooke.

Emma did appreciate how Liam advised her to give Killian the ring and for her to propose to him in her own time when she's ready to take that next step with him. She wants to take that next step with him, eventually.

That is until Hades stops them. He's standing in front of them, wearing a black suit with a red tie. Hades hasn't really made a direct appearance to the Savior until now, mostly because he's been watching her progress from afar. He needed to determine how far she's willing to go for this pirate and from what he's seen of her, Emma Swan is a very determined woman.

There's no stopping her but maybe he can bargain with her.

"Seriously, did you really think it was that easy?" he questions them, "There are rules here,"

"The crocodile took my place, I can leave," Hook reasons.

Hades shakes his head. "Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. There are rules and protocol to follow here and guess who makes the rules? Moi," he starts, standing in front of Emma, "And I say you can't leave here with your pirate boyfriend. He's dead missy, you're not; unless you're into that sort of thing…"

"What happened to Hook isn't fair," she fumes.

"Neither is life," Hades counters, "Or the afterlife for that matter. Reception down here isn't exactly warm,"

"I've watched too many people I love die and be absolutely helpless to do anything about it," Emma cries, "I refuse to live my life without Killian. I need him,"

Hades smirks at her. "More than you needed your first boyfriend?" he counters, "I can make a bargain with you for his life, you know? I have that power to reverse his death,"

"I didn't come here for Neal, I'm here for Hook. I don't have unfinished business with Neal," Emma reasons.

"But you truly loved him too once,"

Henry looks at his mom.

"I did but I moved on from Neal. He was my first love and he'll always have a special place in my heart but he's not my happy ending. This man, this pirate, he's my happy ending. I love him. I want a life with him, the life he promised me back in Camelot,"

"Well, you can't blame a God for trying," Hades mutters, "But you're still not leaving here with him,"

"Then I ask you to reverse Killian's death. You said it yourself, you have the power to do so,"

Hades rolls his eyes. "I do but I refuse," he seethes, "Besides which, your boyfriend drunk some rum. He can't leave at all, sister. Your boyfriend is staying here,"

Emma looks at Killian. "Did you drink rum, Killian?" she asks him quietly.

Killian hesitates. "I did but Liam assured me it was harmless and I trust my brother, Swan," he says, "I'm sorry,"

Emma feels like she's been kicked in the chest. She was right not to trust that too good to be true feeling. She's lost her happy ending once again. "Killian, this isn't fair. I've lost you too many times before, I can't go through it again," she cries.

"I know love," he says, bracing her cheek.

"Then I eat something and stay here with you because I'm not leaving here without you,"

"Emma, no!" Mary Margaret cries, "We need you too,"

"Your mother is right Swan. I can't ask you to make that sacrifice,"

Emma touches her forehead to his and kisses him goodbye. As she kisses him, a wave of light bursts out and brings life and color to the Underworld.

Hades rolls his eyes and grits his teeth. "Oh, are you seriously kidding me? True love's kiss breaks the rule?!" he shouts.

Emma opens her eyes and looks at Killian, smiling. He was only cursed and now, he's not; which means he can leave. They can leave together.

Killian opens his eyes too and looks at Emma, then he looks around them. Everything used to be so dark and lifeless, but now, things are different. There's life where there was death, flowers sprouting from dead soil and even the atmosphere doesn't smell of death.

Their kiss brought life back to the Underworld. Their true love's kiss.

Emma sees the difference too and kisses Killian again.

Their love ignited a flame and it looks like, brought life to lifeless.

They all walk passed Hades, completely ignoring him. Killian stops and fixes his tie. "Don't expect me for a long time, mate; a very long time," he promises.

Emma came into the Underworld with a mission: to find the man she truly loves. She found him and this is her, leaving the Underworld and starting her future with him.

The End

 


End file.
